Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Drabbles
by Higuchimon
Summary: [7/25 drabbles, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, prompt #184, rigorous, Kaito & Haruto] Kaito pushes himself so much. [other: This will comprise a set of mostly unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set. These drabbles will contain spoilers for Zexal and Zexal II.]
1. Methods

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
**Title:** Methods  
**Character:** Mizael  
**Word Count:** 339||**Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Drama||**Rated:** PG  
**Challenge:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, prompt #83, condone  
**Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** [one-shot, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, Mizael] Mizael has to work with Vector. That doesn't mean he *likes* Vector.

* * *

If it weren't for the chance of facing Kaito once again, Mizael wouldn't have even bothered getting involved with Vector's plan. In all truth, he _hated_ Vector's plan. He wasn't surprised by that. He hated everything to do with Vector, up to and including Vector himself. The only thing he'd even remotely tolerated about the other's mysterious plan until now was that it kept him on Earth and out of Mizael's way. For weeks upon weeks he hadn't had to worry about Vector leaping out of the shadows to enact whatever warped scheme flickered through his mind.

He didn't like what Vector had in mind for this duel, either. He'd already made his mind up to take the full effect of Sargasso. There wouldn't be any point in doing otherwise. He wanted to defeat Kaito when the two of them were at their full power, to establish without a shadow of a doubt that _he_ was the most powerful dragon tamer in all of existence. Not that he _personally_ doubted it, but he needed to beat that knowledge into Kaito.

Mizael's gaze flickered to where Vector waited. He'd known the other Barian for thousands of years, long enough to know every single twitch of expression the other had. Vector _ached_ for this confrontation, ached with every particle of his being to crush Yuuma. Mizael could understand that; he wanted the same for Kaito.

What he didn't like were the methods Vector had in mind. A battle should be held between equals in strength in skill, otherwise, what was the point?

Vector had never understood that, nor cared if he did. Mizael and Durbe had long since despaired of explaining it to him in a way that would make him care.

As much as his methods disgusted Mizael, they really had no other choice. The salvation of their world was at stake, and if Vector's plan worked, then…then it would be done.

Mizael knew he didn't have to like Vector or his methods. All they had to do was work.

**The End**


	2. Above It All

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
**Title:** Above It All  
**Character:** Durbe  
**Word Count:** 299||**Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG  
**Challenge:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, prompt #84, wonder  
**Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** [one-shot, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, Sir Durbe & Mach] Some sights are best seen from the air.

* * *

The sun hadn't risen yet when Durbe took to the air, fingers wrapped firmly around Mach's reins. Great white wings pumped, taking them higher and higher. The young knight breathed in the crisp pre-dawn air, looking around as they rose over the treetops. If all went well, they'd arrive back home later that day. He'd been far too tired the night before to continue, and so had Mach. A rest had been necessary. More than necessary, obligatory.

He tried not to think too much about why they were both so tired. He wanted to return to Nasch as soon as he could, to give what aid he could in the aftermath of everything. He had no idea of when he could do that. He needed to arrange it with his own king.

Inch by inch, the sun rose higher, and Durbe could not help but look that way. After the last few months, keeping an eye out for arrows and attacks from below had become second nature. All he saw now were just the glistening pure colors of the morning, violet and black shading into blue, the last stars fading into streaks of pale white clouds…

The blue drew his thoughts inevitably toward Nasch and Merag. His fingers tightened just a little on the reins and he fought the tears that stung his eyes.

_I'll be back soon, Nasch._ He forced his attention onto the sunrise as the first fingers of light swept aside the darkness. New beginnings, that was what morning was about. His mother had always told him that and he had to keep hold of it now. They would start over, somehow. Evil couldn't hold them down forever.

He'd watched many a sunrise with his friends. And he would watch more with Nasch. No matter what.

**The End**


	3. Unwanted Visitor

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
**Title:** Unwanted Visitor  
**Characters:** Mizael, Vector, Alco (OC)  
**Romance:** Vector x Mizael  
**Word Count:** 500||**Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Humor||**Rated:** PG  
**Challenge:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, prompt #136, encourage  
**Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set. This particular drabble takes place in an AU world I will write out more fully at a later date.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** [one-shot, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, Mizael x Vector/Vector x Mizael, Miseryshipping, au: fantasy. Some people's older brothers hinder their siblings' moments of passion. Mizael wishes he were that lucky.

* * *

Vector's fingers combed through Mizael's hair. Mizael didn't have to see his lover's face to know that those expressive violet eyes stared directly at the elegantly robed seer seated a short distance away. After the last few months, he knew Vector's body language intimately, and every inch of the other screamed out 'Mine!'

"It's been some time, little brother." Alcor spoke, that far too familiar quirk to his lips, the one that meant he knew far more than he planned to talk about. "I wouldn't have expected to find you here with humans."

The elven ranger shrugged, even as Vector's fingers trailed over his neck and shoulders, finding those places that sent passionate heat surging through him. "I have my reasons." He wouldn't go into them, even with his elder brother, at the moment: especially not with Vector not in the mood for a rehashing of history he cared little about.

"I'm sure you do." Alcor shifted, bringing his fingers up to his lips as he watched the two of them. Mizael knew that he didn't mean just the rest of the group, but Vector in particular. Vector wasn't his first lover by any means, but he was the first one who was human. Mizael knew Alcor's body language also, and the slight tilt of one golden eyebrow not only spoke volumes but asked questions of its own.

He had the answers, but he didn't want to say them, not with Vector there, and Vector wasn't likely to give them any time alone. Not with how Alcor kept looking at him with that smirk, and not with how Vector's fingers teased and caressed him. Oh, he knew quite well what his lover wanted.

But his brother was there, and Mizael had no intentions of letting Vector drag him away when he and Alcor hadn't seen each other in nearly a hundred and fifty years.

"Are you just passing through or do you intend to stay for a while?" Vector's voice remained pleasant, but with a hint too much sweetness. "If you want to stay, I'm sure I could find someone to show you around the city."

If Vector's hand hadn't slid down to wrap around Mizael's, Mizael would've at least considered burying his face in it. Vector did everything but scream in Alcor's face that he wasn't wanted around here.

"I don't know how long I'll be here." A bald-faced lie; Alcor always knew. He didn't know everything but he knew enough that Mizael knew he said that only to tease Vector. And likely in full knowledge of what Vector's reaction would be. "But a tour would be a good idea. I'm certain we can speak later, Mizael."

Mizael managed a nod, even as Vector inched closer to him, and Alcor rose. "I will see you both later, then."

_Why do other people get older brothers who interrupt their trysts and I have one that **encourages** mine?_ Mizael had no more time to think on that. Vector had other plans.

**The End**


	4. Sweet Filling

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
**Title:** Sweet Filling  
**Characters:** Alit  
**Word Count:** 497||**Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Humor||**Rated:** PG  
**Challenge:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, prompt #131, frangipani  
**Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** [one-shot, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, Alit] Alit has had a bad day and needs a treat.

* * *

Alit seethed; how could he have lost that duel? He'd planned it all so carefully. And yet Yuuma once again won the day, through sheer pigheadedness.

_I'll get it back._ That Legendary Number belonged to him, even if it wasn't in his possession. He'd won it fairly with his fists, the way he won everything that mattered.

But he'd win it back another day. Today he needed to go meet Vector and go back to the Barian World. He didn't want to hear Vector's complaints about how he'd lost the card, but he knew that he would.

In truth, he didn't want to hear anything from Vector at all but short of punching him in the face, there wasn't much that he could do to shut him up.

Granted, the idea of punching Vector in the face wasn't a _bad_ one… After all, he'd been…he'd done…hadn't he done something to annoy Alit? He couldn't remember what it was, though.

The thought faded away before he could trace it down, and something far more interesting teased at his nostrils. He knew what most human food smelled like after the weeks he'd spent lurking around Yuuma's school, and this smelled a little different. Sweeter, richer somehow.

Soon he stood just outside a shop apparently devoted to selling sweets of various kinds. One of the displays in particular called to him, offering itself up as the source of that delicious aroma. He entered, wanting to think about anything that wasn't Vector or the defeat he'd been handed or the memories that flickered in the deepest depths of his mind, that told him this city was familiar, despite the fact he'd never been here before.

"Can I help you?" The clerk behind the counter spoke the words with a hint of boredom. Alit glanced from him to the display and gestured toward it.

"Give me those." Whatever they were, they were exactly what he wanted right now. "What are they?"

"Chocolate tarts with frangipane filling." Alit didn't exactly know what 'frangipane' was but it smelled delicious anyway. The clerk didn't move just yet. "How many did you want?"

"All of them." Alit counted how many were there and nodded; five, perfect. He picked one up and took a bite out of it, letting the sweet warmth fill his mouth. He licked his lips to get any of the filling that hadn't made it into his mouth.

The clerk stared at him, half-frozen in the act of getting up. "You're supposed to pay for them first!"

Alit turned toward him, a hint of a twisted smile on his lips. "Why would I do that? You're going to give them to me." His eyes glowed and the clerk slumped down before reaching for the nearest bags.

"Yes, sir."

Alit accepted the tarts and headed out the door. It took effort for Barians to assume their human forms in their own world, but for a treat like this, he thought it was worth it.

**The End**

**Note:** The following two drabbles will be related to this one.


	5. Chocolate

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
**Title:** Chocolate  
**Characters:** Vector  
**Word Count:** 500||**Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Humor||**Rated:** PG  
**Challenge:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, prompt #131, frangipani  
**Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** [one-shot, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, prompt #131, frangipani] Vector wants what he wants. And he takes what he wants.

* * *

Vector knows the scent of _chocolate_. His weakness for the dark treat –always dark _chocolate_, sinfully thick and rich and heavy – is a secret he guards closer than he guarded the fact he was Shingetsu Rei. That secret is out in the open but no one, no one, _no one_ knows that he loves _chocolate_ and no one ever will know that because there are secrets he will not share with anyone.

Like how he has Don Thousand living in his soul now.

He'd sooner tell about that than he would about _chocolate_. Don Thousand can take care of himself. Someone would try to take away his _chocolate_. Or worse, poison it. He doesn't know of any poison that might hurt him, but someone would try and he won't let that happen.

But Alit is coming and Alit has _chocolate_ on him somewhere. Vector can tell and he wants it more than anything. He hasn't had _chocolate_ since he stopped being Shingetsu Rei and he _wants it_ now. Living among humans gave him habits that he doesn't want and doesn't want to get rid of and one of those is _chocolate_.

"What's in there?" He asks but he knows; he can smell the _chocolate_ so clearly and it teases him, taunts him, taps at his nostrils and at his throat, whispering to him that it's there but it's not in his hands and it's not in his mouth and it might not ever be, stupid Alit would give it to Gilag before he'd give it to Vector, and maybe, just maybe, he can twist a little tie in his mind and Alit will give him what he wants and Gilag can just suck it and deal.

"Chocolate tarts with –" That's all Vector lets Alit say; it's all that he cares to hear, and he grabs the bag and yanks it open and pulls out something sweet and delicious and _chocolate_ and he steps away, keeping the treat close so no one can take it from him.

Alit grabs the bag before it can fall but Vector doesn't care, he just wants what he has in his hands right now and he ignores Alit's 'report' that tells him what he already knew about the Legendary Number in the area and there's an alleyway no one ever uses, time to go home and he can have his treasure; as if he'd eat it in this world, where people could see him and realize how much he loves _chocolate_.

It takes effort to assume his human form in their own world but he does it as soon as he's dumped Alit. He's never done it here before at all, but for _chocolate_ he will. And he eats. And eats. Licks his fingers clean. Tastes what was under the _chocolate_ and isn't sure what he thinks of it.

Until his wings begin to itch.

Until he can see small bumps all over them.

Until he realizes _maybe there is a poison for Barians._

**The End**


	6. You Scratch My Back

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
**Title:** You Scratch My Back  
**Characters:** Vector, Mizael  
**Word Count:** 475||**Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Humor||**Rated:** PG  
**Challenge:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, prompt #131, frangipani  
**Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** [one-shot, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, #131, frangipani] Vector finally found something he can use Mizael for.

* * *

When Vector wanted to, he could be as serious as Durbe or Mizael. He could focus his energy on something and get it done. He very seldom actually wanted to do that, preferring to stir up chaos and mischief and the suffering of others as soon and as often as he could.

Right now, however, he was neither serious nor chaotic. Right now, he lay on his back on his favorite block of crystal, rubbing his wings as hard as he could in a vain attempt to get that damnable _itching_ to stop. Ever since he'd eaten that _chocolate_ treat Alit provided, his wings not only itched as if he suffered under a curse, but there were small bumps on them. He thought humans called them 'hives'. Whatever they were, he didn't want them there.

He wriggled harder against the crystal, wanting any form of relief he could find. If he'd thought it would do any good, he would've slipped over to Earth and picked up something there.

_Maybe that's not such a bad idea._ He didn't want to do it just yet, but it wasn't an idea he planned to throw away either.

"Vector, what are you doing?" Of all the voices he could've heard, at least Mizael's was mildly tolerable. Though if he'd had his choice, it would've been him finding Mizael rubbing himself against a rock instead of the other way around.

As that wasn't an option, Vector merely lifted his head and glared. The hives were clearly visible along the lines of his wings and he gestured toward them. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Not especially." Mizael merely looked down at him, a hint of curiosity in his eyes. "Do I want to know what you did?"

Vector refused to pout. Not that he couldn't; he just didn't want to do it right now. "Alit tried to poison me."

That got a hint of a lifted eyebrow. "Really." Mizael would likely think Yuuma more of a mind to poison Vector than Alit.

"I ate something that he gave me and these sprouted." He scratched his wings again, twitching them harder as he did. "It had something in it and I didn't like it."

"It clearly didn't like you, either." Mizael moved closer and reached out to rake his taloned fingers across the hives. Vector hissed, a sound equal parts pleasure and pain, and twitched harder.

"Do that again." It didn't cure the hives by any means, but the itching lessened just a fraction. Finally, something Mizael was good for.

Mizael gave him another look, but scratched again and again. Vector didn't precisely purr in pleasure, but the longer Mizael did that, the more Vector decided that he wouldn't include the dragon tamer in his plans to crush and destroy all the Barian Emperors.

At least not until he'd finished off all the others.

**The End**


	7. All Worthwhile

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
**Title:** All Worthwhile  
**Characters:** Kaito, Haruto  
**Word Count:** 452||**Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Drama, Family||**Rated:** PG  
**Challenge:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, prompt #184, rigorous  
**Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** [one-shot, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, #184, rigorous, Kaito & Haruto] Kaito pushes himself so much. And it's all for Haruto.

* * *

Kaito calculated it once. He could survive nicely with four hours of sleep per night. He had to work to get to that state, of course, but since that gave him twenty hours in which to do everything else he needed to do, it was more than worth it.

He spent twelve hours a day in his duel training. Chris's lessons still rang true and strong in the back of his mind, though he forced himself not to think of his old teacher. He wasn't doing this for Chris. He was doing this for Haruto.

He did everything for Haruto.

He spent four hours a day traveling the city in search of those duelists who held Numbers cards. He'd once spent fourteen hours a day training, but once the Numbers entered the world, he'd rearranged his schedule a little, and he would rather take time away from his training than from the last thing he did with his time.

He spent four hours a day with Haruto. That was when he ate, what little he could manage to put in his mouth. It didn't feel right to eat when Haruto's own appetite was as sluggish and weak as it was. The only reason he did it at all was because he knew if he didn't, he wouldn't be able to duel. No dueling, no Numbers. No Numbers, then Haruto's life would be at risk.

Kaito would never put Haruto's life at risk.

Sometimes he did other things, but not very often. He usually classified these things as duel training of some kind, or searching for Numbers duelists. Those were the times he would briefly cross paths with Dr. Faker – not his father, never his father, never ever again – or with Gauche and Droite.

Sometimes he shifted it around a little, spending more time training or wandering for the Numbers. He never took time away from spending hours with Haruto, though. He'd even add to them once in a while, whenever he could.

There were times when he skimped on his sleep just to spend a little more time with Haruto or to hunt down an especially elusive Numbers wielder. There were times when he wanted to sleep and refused, because he needed to spend time with Haruto or needed to train or duel. Other people might've made exceptions, gone softer on themselves, convinced themselves of anything in order to rest.

Kaito didn't do excuses. Not for anyone else and especially not for himself. He would push himself to the brink of death for Haruto, if not beyond. So long as he knew Haruto would be all right, he didn't care about dying.

Haruto made what he did to himself all worth while.

**The End**


End file.
